Saving Grace
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Harry has had enough of the wizarding world with it's fan's and news reporters constantly nagging him. So, he packs up with his extended family, and moves to Fork's, Washington. Things will only get more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Note: I absolutely love reading Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers! So I decided, hey what the heck, might as well make one!**

**Pairings: Edward/Harry, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Ron/Hermione.**

**Any votes for other pairings, let me know! Oh and Bella will be in this story, so don't worry Bella fans! And she won't be as the 'bitch' character in this story. I don't hate her as much I used too, so I am not going to bash her. Sorry Bella haters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I am not really so sure what possessed me to pack everything up and move with my extended family to the quiet, little town of Forks, Washington.

I just knew that I had to get away from the Wizarding world for a while. To leave it all behind if I had any chance of recovering from the stress and loss from the war against Voldemort.

So many people had died by the hands of Voldemort. Percy Weasley, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory...and plenty others.

Just thinking about them made the pain flare up tenfold. Pushing it to the back of my mind, I tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

After Voldemort's defeat, my popularity had increased immensley to the point where I could no longer go in public without fear of being mobbed by 'adoring' fans. Girls throwing themselves at me, newspaper reporters begging for an interview. It was just to much, and I desperately needed to get away from it all.

Of course, Ron and Hermione found out about my intentions, and demanded they go with me. Then Luna, Neville, Draco, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius had found out about my plans as well. I am betting that Ron and Hermione had something to do with that.

Draco and his father, Lucius, I later discovered, had been spies like Snape for Dumbledore since third year. To say I had been pleasently surprised was an understatement. But as time progressed, I got used to having them around, and Draco and I have become like brothers to each other. Lucius has been like a father to me, behind Remus and Sirius of course, even if in the past we had been on rocky terms.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Remus, Sirius, and the other Weasley's had become the family I had always dreamed of having. And now we were all headed on a plane on our way to Fork's, Washington.

Hopefully we will be able to get a sense of normality for once in our lives. Just sit back and relax, take the burden off our shoulders that has been there since I started Hogwarts, and learned of the prophecy.

But I did not know just how more mixed up my life was going to get with that simple hope for normality, because after today, things were only going to get a heck of a lot more complicated.


	2. Moving and Visions

****

Note: I have decided to cut some people out of the gang going to Forks. They are the following: Blaise, Severus, and Lucius, Fred, and George. I am really sorry to those of you who were looking forward to seeing those characters in Forks, but as

**Belle Hawk pointed out, it would be quite difficult to include every character in every plot of the story, and it would just be confusing to keep up with. Not to worry though, they will still pop over for visits to the gang!**

**Look at the poll on my profile as well. Some people need pairings, and I need to know who people would like to see with whom.**

**Pairings so far include:**

**Edward/Harry (Main pairing)**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Sirius/Remus**

**Everyone else, like Luna, Neville, Bella, and Ginny are free game.**

* * *

Green everywhere. That was all that I could see stepping off the plane in to Port Angeles. Well that and the rain that was fogging up the windows.

It really made me feel like I was back in England, watching the rain fall from the Gryffindor tower while Ron and Hermione argued about something in the background. Most of the time it was about Ron skipping out on doing his homework, and waiting until the last possible minute to get it done. Hermione, being the bookworm she is, scolded Ron on the importance of good grades and being prompt with schoolwork. Yeah, it was just another day in the Gryffindor tower. I would sure miss those days, but I'm sure that new memories will come from the move to Forks.

"Harry? Harry, are you even listening to me!?" Hermione snapped.

Snapping out of my flashback, I turned my gaze to Hermione who was looking at me in irritation.

"Could you repeat that?"

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I said that Sirius and Remus have gone to get our luggage, and that everyone is already waiting for you in the car!"

"Really?" _Where was I when this was happening? Oh, right, heh I was daydreaming of the good old days._

"Yes really. What is it that you were thinking about?" she questioned, her brown eyes gazing at me worriedly. Typical Hermione, always the worried mother hen of the group.

"Oh just the good old memories at Hogwarts." I replied smiling at her.

She seemed surprised for a second before she returned my smile with and even larger one.

"It's nice to have the old Harry back. I think this move just might be really good for you."

"Let's hope your right on that one."

Upon arriving at their new home, seven set's of jaws dropped to the ground.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Why so lavish?"

"Well, we thought that we might as well spoil you guys a little. I mean look at all that you have been through, and tell me that you don't deserve some pampering in your lives?" Sirius demanded, giving them a stern look.

"Well…uh…"

Sirius just raised his eyebrow, grinning in triumph.

"Fine, point taken."

"I knew you would see things our way."

_Once a marauder, always a marauder. _Was the same thought running through six heads.

Sighing, they all headed up the cobblestone path to their new home, or in their eyes mansion.

The house was HUGE. About the size of two mansions put together. It had a modern style to it, with a touch of old. It was coated in a pale white color with medieval looking windows. A gazebo sat on the left side of the lawn, and a swing on the other.

"If you guy's think this is lavish, wait until you see the cars we got you!" said Sirius, bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"WHAT!?"

"Remus, Sirius you really did not have to go to such extremes." Hermione pleaded with them.

"But we did anyway!"

Sighing the seven teens shook their heads in exasperation, knowing that one way or another, they would not convince the two otherwise that they only needed on car.

"Think about it, you all might have to go out some time, but only one person could have the car."

Darn, he was right.

"Yeah, I guess your right…"

"When am I ever wrong?" a resounding sound of giggles filled the room at that statement.

"Fine, then let's see what you got us then if there is no way of talking you out of them."

Remus and Sirius stood up and led the procession through a side entrance, into a large garage that could most likely fit a dozen cars.

Seven sets of jaws fell completely of their faces, because sitting there in the garage was eight brand new cars of the latest models.

The three of them were lined up evenly. A black 2009 Mazda RX-8, a red 2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, and A black 2009 Nissan Frontier King Cab.

" Oh my god…"

"No way!"

"Seriously!?"

"I LOVE them!"

"Which one is mine!?"

"You guys are the BEST!!!!"

"Told you they would love them." Sirius murmured to his mate.

"But aren't these models not even on the market yet? How did you get them?"

Remus and Sirius grinned "We know people in high places."

"You do? Since when?"

"That's our little secret!"

"Okay, so whose car is whose?"

"Anyway, you guys can drive two of the three cars, the 2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder is mine and Remus'."

"You got that right!"

SMACK

"Ouch, what was that for Ginny!?"

"Don't be so rude!"

"Alright jeesh!"

"Humph."

The next thing Remus and Sirius knew, they were being tackled by what felt like seven linebackers.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU A MILLIONS TIMES OVER!!!!"

Chuckling, the two guardians embraced their cubs back.

"No need to thank us, you guys deserve it!"

"Yeah, but these must have cost you millions!"

"Maybe, but you forget that the Black's have acquired a great sum of wealth over the years."

"I hope you didn't spend it all on this!"

"Of course not, there's plenty more where it came from!"

"OK, that's good to know at least…"

"So you guy's want to check out your new rooms?"

* * *

After everyone had gotten settled into their new rooms, they all met downstairs for a conference.

"So we signed you guys up for muggle School."

"Muggle School? But how will we learn year's worth of muggle education?"

"Yeah, and just why exactly do we need to go to a muggle school anyway?"

"It would look suspicious if seven new teenagers move to town, and did not attend school like all of the other teenagers. And as for catching up, I'm sure you will be able to grasp the muggle education in no time. Plus, Harry and Hermione have some knowledge of muggle School."

"Well, that make's sense I guess…"

"Great, I really don't want to do this!"

"Oh stop complaining Dray!"

"Fine. But I still don't like it!"

"Well if we want to be a little inversed into the muggle education, we'd better crack open the books!" Hermione chirped gleefully.

Everyone groaned at this.

* * *

Mile's away in the Cullen household, Alice Cullen's eyes glazed over, and her family's heads snapped towards her, knowing that she was having a vision.

They waited patiently for her to snap out of it, and when she did a gleeful smile lit up her face.

"Looks like we have seven new students attending Fork's high tomorrow!"

"And why should we care?" Rosalie, ever he optimist.

"Because, they are going to become important to our family, some more than others." Alice replied, eyeing Edward with a grin.

Edward just bristled in frustration, seeing as how Alice decided to sing a Japanese song by Miliyah Kato in her head to prevent him from seeing her vision.

"How are they going to become important to our family?"

"That will be my secret. It's a surprise!"

Her family just groaned, seeing as how many times Alice liked to keep her visions from them and 'surprise' them.

"Cheer up guys, this will be good for us!" she cheered, eyeing Edward once more.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh you'll know, in due time my brother!"

* * *

**I know, I'm not the best of writer's, but please bear with me, I'm trying.**

**Next time Harry and co. meet the Cullen's! Let's just say that it will not go as expected.**

**And for the car's bit, I have no clue about cars, so I just looked up some latest models on Google.**


	3. Love at First Sight?

**Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, and those who voted on pairings ^_^ **

**Here are all of the official pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Harry, Neville/Luna, Bella/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Jacob/Draco, and Sirius/Remus.**

After much cramming that took about half of the night, seven exhausted teens sat at the kitchen table, most of them half asleep.

"I think I'm dying!" moaned Ron and Draco from there spots at the kitchen table where they were slumped over in their seats, heads resting on the table.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the two's antics.

"Oh quit your bitching." Harry said, shoving them out of their chairs.

"Oof!" Both of them fell to the floor with a thud, before glaring up at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"Just a little something to wake you guys up, so you would quit you're wining." Harry replied with an innocent smile on his face.

They both just scowled at him, getting up off the floor and sitting back in their seats, but this time sitting up for fear of being shoved to the floor again.

"Alright you guys, hurry up! We don't want to be late and make a bad impression on our first day!" Hermione said, getting up from the table and going over to the sink to wash her dish.

"And boy, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Ron grumbled to the rest of them as they followed suit, getting up and washing their dishes.

SMACK

"Ow, alright! Jeesh were going already!" Ron said before running out of the house and into the garage.

The rest of them just laughed before following after him.

Remus and Sirius called after us

"By guys, have a nice day!"

**Bella's POV**

"You think everybody would have stopped gossiping and staring about our breakup by now." Sighed Bella, as she got out of Edward's silver Volvo.

Edward was next to her in a matter of minutes, glaring at the surrounding people who were staring at the both of them and whispering.

"How can she stand being around him after breaking up? That's unusual." One girl whispered, staring at Bella.

"Just ignore them. You know how the people in this town are, they just like to gossip." Edward replied, glaring again at whoever was staring at them.

"I know, but you'd think after a month, it would have been old news!"

-_Flashback-_

_1 month earlier_

_Bella sat on her bed, waiting for Edward to show up like he usually did. But unlike previous times, she had a nervous and said expression on her face._

_A soft rustling behind her alerted her to Edward's presence before cold, stony white arms wrapped around her._

"_Bella, love what's the matter?"_

_Bella took in a deep breath before turning to stare into Edward's worried face._

"_Edward, there's something that I have to tell you…" Bella trailed off, getting more and more nervous by the second._

_Edward frowned at her._

"_What is it love? You know you can tell me anything right?"_

"_I do, but I just don't know how you're going to take what I'm about to tell you…"_

_Edward's worry spiked a hundred fold._

"_You're not in any kind of trouble are you? He questioned, hugging her body closer to his._

"_No! It's nothing like that!" she replied hastily, not wanting to worry him any more before she took the plunge, and told him her recently discovered secret._

_Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she could feel her breath picking up as she looked into his worried face, and spoke the three words that could possibly ruin her relationship with him forever._

"_I'm a lesbian."_

_Silence ensued after that, as Edward's arms fell from around her. His face had shock written all over it._

"_What? I don't understand…how can you be a lesbian…?" he spluttered, still in shock._

"_Well…I just recently discovered this… mean I've never given much attention to any of the guys at Fork's high who have payed me attention, and with you I guess I've never really felt completely satisfied." She replied, frowning at his silence._

"_Yeah, but how does that make you think you're a lesbian?"_

"_Well that's just one reason. Lately, when I see girls, I've been getting a warm and tingly feeling inside me. Along with inappropriate thoughts about them…"_

"_And?"_

"_And well, whenever I kiss you it just feels like nothing lately. I've been feeling more like a sisterly love for you…and I had no idea why until I recognized that I am a lesbian."_

"_Oh Bella!" Edward cried, throwing his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, seeing as how she started to sob hardly._

_Bella wrapped her arms around Edward, and cried into his chest._

"_I'm sorry Edward!" she said, looking up at him with red, puffy eyes._

"_Oh Bella, there's no need to cry. To tell you the truth, lately I have been feeling the same type of feelings for you. Just a brotherly type of affection…and I think maybe it's because I'm Bi…"_

"_Wait, you're Bi?"_

"_Well I have just recently discovered my sexuality as you have…and I have been meaning to tell you as well. You just beat me to the punch."_

"_Oh Edward! I am so relieved to hear this!"_

_Edward just looked at her in confusion._

"_You are?"_

"_Well yeah…I was worried that you might get angry at me, and not want anything to do with me anymore…"_

_Edward hugged her closer._

"_Bella, I could never hate you. It doesn't matter what sex you like, you'll still always be my Bella" Edward replied, kissing the top of her head._

"_And you'll still always be my Edward." Bella replied, kissing his cheek._

"_Right. Were still us, and you'll always be like a little sister to me!"_

"_And you always are like a big brother to me!"_

"_But how do you think your family will react to the news?"_

"_Knowing Alice, she most likely already knows, and has already told the whole family."_

"_Remind me to thank her later. It leaves less for us to explain!"_

_They both laughed, hugging once more._

"_I just hope there accepting…"_

"_I'm more than sure they will be."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah, but who cares what they think or say."

"Your right, I'm just glad that were still on good terms." Bella said with a genuine smile on her face.

"As am I Lil sis."

"Thanks big bro."

"When are they going to get here?" Emmett questioned Alice impatiently, staring at Alice who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with an excited grin on her face.

"Very soon." she replied ominously, still grinning a Cheshire grin.

"What's so special about these new students anyway?" questioned Rosalie.

"You'll see!"

Just then the sound of 2 roaring engines hot their ears as a black 2009 Mazda RX-8 and a black 2009 Nissan Frontier King Cab entered the parking lot, parking in front of where the Cullen's and Bella stood at Edward's silver Volvo and Emmett's jeep.

The students turned their attention away from Bella and Edward to gawk at the fancy looking cars.

_Whoa! Those are some nice looking cars! Those aren't ever on the market yet! – Emmett_

_I can't wait to actually meet them in person –Alice_

_Whatever! Who cares about some stupid humans! – Rosalie_

_I'm curious to know what has Alice so worked up about them. –Jasper_

_Wonder if they will be the new subject of gossip around here instead of me and Edward? –Bella_

Looking over at Edward, she could see that he too was curious about these new students.

The sound of a car door opening brought everyone out of their thoughts as a striking blonde boy stepped out of the driver's side of the Mazda RX-8. He had pale skin that was almost as white as the Cullen's, and silver-grey eyes. He held himself with a confident posture, and an aristocratic look to him. He sneered at the students staring at him.

From the passenger side of the Mazda RX-8, a girl with blonde hair and silver eyes making her look like the first guy's twin stepped out with a dreamy look on her face, and eccentric looking clothing.

_She must be that guy's sister._

Everyone's awed gazes turned towards the other car as the back door opened, and out stepped a brunette girl with brown eyes and a smile on her face. Next t come out was a boy with a round face and black hair with brown eyes.

He immediately went over to the blonde girl, wrapping an arm around her waist and started talking with the blonde guy.

The next one to step out made me freeze in my spot.

She had flaming red hair and brown eyes, with some visible freckles.

It seemed like time had stopped as I stared at her, for she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I could feel myself blushing at that thought before I hid it quickly, and waited for the next person to come out as the driver's side of the door opened.

A guy with the same flaming red hair and brown eyes stepped out, going over to the brown haired girl and wrapping an arm around her.

By now everyone was either drooling or staring in awe at the new kids, before the passengers side to the other car opened.

Out stepped a raven haired boy with emerald green eyes. He went over to the blonde boy, who proceeded to wrap and arm around him.

Once they were all together, they walked towards the main office, ignoring the stares everyone was giving them.

I stared at the red-headed girl's back, as she turned and caught me staring before giving me a smile and turning back round to follow her siblings? If that was what they were.

My heart did flips at her shining smile.

**Edward's POV**

I could feel Bella stiffen beside me as the red-head girl stepped out of the car.

Her heart started beating fast, and I could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

I grinned.

_Look's like somebody has a crush!_

I was still grinning until the last person stepped out of the other car.

Like Bella, my whole world seemed to stop as the raven haired beauty with the gorgeous emerald eyes stepped out of the car.

I knew I could I would be blushing and my heart would be racing a mile a minute.

All time just seemed to stop as I gazed at him. His scent was wonderful. Like how Bella's was but without the bloodlust.

I growled at the blonde who wrapped his arm around _My _Raven.

Wait a minute, since when was he mine?

I did not know why I felt so possessive of him all of a sudden.

That's when it hit me.

_He's my mate._

**Harry's POV**

I could feel eyes on the me and my siblings back as we walked towards the main office.

I ignored it though, used to having people stare at me.

But these eyes felt penetrating, like they were trying to dig deep into my soul and it made me shiver.

"You okay Harry?" Draco questioned, gazing down at me and pulling me closer.

"Yeah, it's just everyone is staring at us."

Draco sneered at the people staring, and they looked away quickly in fright.

I just laughed.

"That better?"

"Much so. Thanks Dray."

"Anytime Har."

We continued walking along in silence, and before we knew it, we were at the building labeled **MAIN OFFICE.**

Walking in, a plump, red-haired woman looked up and blushed at the sight of us.

I grinned, walking up to her a giving her my best smile.

"Hello."

"H-hello. Is there something I can help you with?" she stuttered, blushing some more.

"Yes. My name is Harry Black, and these are my siblings Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. We need our class schedules."

"Ah yes, that's right!" she said, digging through a file of papers before taking out 7 of them.

"Here we are." She said handing each of us our schedules.

"Be sure to have your teachers sign those slips throughout the day as well!"

"Thank you very much ma'am, we will!" We all replied, giving her a smile, or in Draco's case a sneer.

"Your welcome dear's. Oh and here is a map of the school, come to me if you need any help!" she said enthusiastically before handing us a map.

"Thank you."

She smiles at us, waving as we left.

Once we were outside the office, we all turned to each other.

"So what does everybody have?"

"I have Calculus first, followed by History, English, lunch, biology, and then gym." Replied Draco.

I smiled.

"You have the same exact schedule as me!" I replied, grinning at him.

"Sweet!" he grinned back.

"Well I have English, Calculus, History, Lunch, Chemistry, and then gym." Hermione and Ron replied, enthusiastic at having the same schedule.

"What about you Neville, Luna?"

"History, English, Calculus, lunch, chemistry, and then gym." They answered, smiling like Ron and Hermione had.

"So it looks like we all have Gym and Lunch together."

"Looks like it."

"So we'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Yup."

"See you then."

With that, me and Dray made our way towards calculus.

Walking in, we handed our slips to the teacher to sign before being told to sit in the two vacant seats in the back of the room, which was fine by me and Dray seeing as how we did not want to draw attention to ourselves.

Too bad this didn't stop people from attempting to talk to us, as a girl with brunette hair leaned over to us, smiling and batting her eyelashes at us.

"Hello. My name's Jessica." She said, leaning closer.

"Hello." I said before turning back to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Draco just ignored her, giving her a sneer.

This did not seem to deter her.

"So you guy's are from England?"

"Yes."

She seemed to take the hint, ad turned back to the front of the class.

I sighed.

"God that was annoying."

"You got that right."

Three periods later, and we found ourselves in the lunch line, getting our lunches.

"So how was your guy's day so far?"

"Oh it was absolutely wonderful! I'm really interested to learn all these Muggle subjects!" replied Hermione enthusiastically.

Typical Hermione, always eager to learn.

"Yeah well I think it was bloody annoying. People just kept staring and asking questions." Ron said snorting in disgust.

"Now Ronald, be nice."

"I'll try Herm."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

"I agree with you there Ron." Neville said, with Luna nodding at his side.

"HARRY OVER HERE!" I turned and saw Jessica from calculus yelling and waving her arms enthusiastically.

Oh hell no. There's no way I'm sitting with that girl and her friends!

"Let's sit over there!" I said, pointing at a vacant table.

"Harry, at least try and make friends."

"Fine." I let Hermione drag me over to Jessica's table.

We all took seats. Unfortunately, I got stuck In between Jessica and some blonde guy. When we were all there, Jessica introduced us.

"These are my friends, Mike, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Ben, and Eric." She said, pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you all." We all chorused before my siblings minus Draco dove into conversations with them.

"Harry Black right?" the guy questioned, smiling at me in a flirty way. Great, another one.

"That's right. These are my siblings Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Ginny."

My siblings all smiled, while Draco did his usual and sneered.

"Draco doesn't seem very friendly does he?" Mike whispered in my ear.

I grinned "Nope. You get use to it though."

"Right."

Sighing, I began picking at my food, looking around the cafeteria in a bored manner. That's when I first spotted them.

They sat at a secluded table away from everyone else, and I immediately felt envious of them that people seemed to just leave them alone.

There were six of them, all pale white with what looked like Topaz colored eyes except for the brunette girl, who had brown eyes and not so much the surreal beauty like the others, but she was still pretty.

One of them was big and burly, with brown hair and dimples.

He had his arm wrapped around a blonde girl. She reminded me of a goddess with her curvy figure that most girls will kill for.

There was another guy with blonde hair like the girl next to him, and a muscled yet lean figure. Next to him was what I would describe a pixie-like girl with black cropped hair and a skinny figure.

The last one had bronze colored hair with some muscle, not as much as his brothers, but still quite impressive. His Topaz eyes were locked on me, and I turned away, tapping Jessica on the shoulder.

"Who are they?"

Jessica looked up at me with a smile, before it turned to a frown as she noticed who I was talking about. This got my siblings attention as well, and they turned to stare at who I was asking about as well.

"Oh those are the Cullen's. They all were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The big one is Emmett Cullen, and the girl next to him is Rosalie Hale. The blonde who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, Rosalie twin, and the pixie girl next to him is Alice Cullen."

"What about the other girl?" asked Ginny, and I could see her blushing.

"Oh that's Bella Swan, she moved here about a year ago, and is the only one to break through the Cullen's barrier."

"Well that was nice of them to take in so many kids." I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. The Hale's are supposedly related to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and the other three are adopted. But their like all _together."_ She said in a scandalous tone. Me and my siblings just rolled our eyes at her.

"What do you mean together?"

"Like Emmett and Rosalie are together as well as Jasper and Alice."

"Oh. Well it's still nice of them to take in that many kids." I wished I had loving people adopt me like them. But at least I had my extended family, and that was enough.

"Yeah, though I think it's mostly because Mrs. Cullen is barren." My eyes as well as my sibling narrowed at her, glaring.

"Well people should mind their own business! I wish I'd had loving people like Mrs. And Dr. Cullen to take me in and love me. So what if she can't have children, it makes her all the more better that she is able to take in five kids that are not her own and love them as if they actually were her own!" By now I was yelling, and it had attracted the others attention.

"W-wha!" she spluttered stupidly, looking shocked along with the rest of the students.

"I don't think I want to associate with a person like you!"

And with that, I stormed off with my siblings following me.

I could feel the stares on my back, but ignored them.

"Wow, he actually stood up for us." Rosalie said, looking after him with a smile that shocked her siblings and Bella.

Alice just grinned and looked smug.

"I like them!" Emmett said, grinning.

"Yes, they definitely seem like people we should get to know in the future." Said Jasper, in a calm tone.

His siblings and Bella stared at him in shock as well, it seemed these new people were already worming there way past their defenses.

Edward just stared after his raven with longing eyes as did Bella with the red-head.

"Like I said, they will become important to us!" Alice beamed, giggling.

"We know, but how will they be important?"

"Like I said, you'll have to wait and see!"

"Wait, I'm confused." Said Bella, who was not there for Alice's vision.

"I had a vision that these new kids will be important factors in our lives in the future!" Alice squealed, and her family chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Even me?"

"Of course Bella, you're a part of the family!"

"Yeah, you're our little sister!"

Bella smiled "Thanks guys!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

They all parted separate way's, with Bella and Edward heading to Biology.

**Harry's POV**

Ugh. The nerve of that girl! Talking bad about someone just because she's jealous! She had no right!

"Calm down Harry!" Draco said, wrapping a soothing arm around me as I leaned into him. My other siblings had already headed off to their classes, shooting me worried looks as they left. It made me feel guilty.

"That's it, just take deep breaths."

Several deep breaths later, and I was calmed down.

"Well, shall we get a head start to Biology?"

"Yeah."

And so we walked off with the map in our hands towards a building marked '3,' and stepped in.

Walking up to the teacher, we handed him our slips for the teacher to sign, and he pointed us the table near the back row to sit at.

Sitting down, I laid my head down on the table before I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class.

Several pairs of feet entered the room, and I could feel several gazes on me as well. I sighed in frustration. What was it with these people; it was like the wizarding world all over again!

Two pairs of feet were heard in front of us, before the scraping of two chairs was heard closer to us. I looked up to see who was sitting down, only to notice the bronze haired guy and the brunette from lunch sitting in from of me and Dray.

The bronze haired guy turned too stared at me for a second, before turning back around and striking up a conversation with the girl next to him.

Couldn't pin point exactly what that look he gave me meant, but I did not like it one bit.

It wasn't full of hate or malice, more like lust maybe or a liking.

I sighed. Why could people just see I did not need anyone other than Draco? I mean he may be considered my brother, but I love him more than a brother should. Besides, it is not like we are really related. If this Edward guy was looking for a relationship, he would be sorely disappointed.

**Edward's POV**

Walking into biology with Bella at me side, the first thing I noticed and smelled was Harry.

He and Draco were seated at the table behind me and Bella's, with his head resting on the table. Draco just looked bored.

Pulling out our seat and sitting down, I turned and looked at Harry before turning back to Bella and striking up a conversation with her.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" she asked me.

"They seem different somehow. I mean most people like human's attention, except for you that is, but they don't seem to like it one bit. I wonder why that is?"

"Yeah, I think Alice is right. I'm already starting to like them, and we haven't even talked to them yet." Replied Bella with a grin.

Staring at Harry once more, I smiled.

"Yes, I think I am too." I said.

I could not wait to get to know Harry. I felt a need to know _everything _about him. I already felt a connection with him, and I would do anything to know him.

**Whew. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories!**

**I hope you guy's enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of my little twist with how harry see's Edward, and Edward Harry.**

**And I know some of the characters were OOC, but you'll see why in late chapters. It's starting like a typical Twilight/HP crossover so far, but I hope to branch out later!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Why do you hate me?

**Note: Sorry for all of those who love Edward and Harry to fall in love at first sight, but I don't believe in love at first sight. Plus, I like a good chase ;)**

**And sorry to all of you out there who love Edward, but I just had to have a reason for Harry to not like Edward further at first, and so I thought why not put my opinions on Edward's character as Harry's reason. Yes, Edward is not one of my favorite Twilight characters because of the reasons Harry lists. So this can kind of be seen as a bit of Edward bashing. But those traits are also the reason that makes the Harry/Edward pairings or any pairing with Edward interesting because he is stalkerish, possessive, and controlling.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I was beyond annoyed. I and my siblings had been attending Fork's high for about a week now, and all Edward Cullen did was stare at me, and try to make conversation with me. I just ignored him, but that obviously did not deter him.

He stalked me everywhere, and if not him then his pixie sister Alice would try and drag me over to her lunch table to get and know Edward.

I knew what they wanted with me, not fully, but some inclination as to what Edward would possibly want with me, and I did not like it one bit.

I had no time for relationships. Okay, that was not entirely true because me and Draco have a love relationship going on, and that was all I needed for that type of relationship. He and I understood each other, something that Edward Cullen could never hope to understand much less help me in any given way.

Draco would stand by me even through all of the dangers and troubles that came attached with the deal. Even if Edward was a vampire, he stood no chance. Yes. The minute all of us laid eyes on the Cullen's; we immediately knew what they were.

Of course, they had no idea that we knew exactly what they were. They thought we were as human as that Bella girl they had around them. Thinking about her made me wonder if she knew what the Cullen's were, and if she did, why did she hang around them? Wasn't she afraid of them turning on her?

She sparked my curiosity, and that is a hard thing to do for me. She was the only one me and my siblings would talk to out of that group.

Other than that, we had nothing to do with the Cullen's, and would just plain out avoid them at school, which from their facial expressions I could tell they disliked except for the two blondes of course. They seemed to hide it well that they were annoyed with us. I did not understand why they were trying so hard to bring us into their 'group.'

What did it matter to them anyway if they ignored them? They were just 'humans,' so why should it bother them if they left them alone. Seeing how they avoided everyone in school, it seemed odd that they wanted to get to know them. But it was more suspicious to Harry, who did not trust anyone but his family.

"Hello Harrison."

Oh, great the bane of my existence has decided to annoy me once more. Turning around, I came face to with my worst nightmare, even more so than Voldemort.

"What do you want Cullen?" I spat at him with an icy glare, smiling in satisfaction when he winced before falling back into that annoying crooked smile of his.

"Why do you hate me?"

Standing up, I pulled on my magic to zap him with an electric shock, smirking when he recoiled a bit in fear. That's right he should be afraid.

"Why? I know what you want with me Cullen, and you'd better just give up all hope right now because I'm already in a relationship." I could see his eyes flare in jealousy, his lips turning upward into a snarl. I smirked.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"It's really none of your business Cullen!" I spat, glaring once more before turning around and walking away.

A cold hand wound itself around my arm, stopping me from going any further.

"I'm not done talking yet. You never fully answered my question. I know that there must be another reason that you hate me so much besides the fact that you know what I want, no _need _from you." He stated.

Calling on my magic, I ripped my arm out of his grip and I could see his face turn to shock for a second before he concealed it once more. _Probably wondering how a 'human' could have the strength to get out of his grip._

"You want to know my other reasons? Well I'll gladly tell you. From what I've seen, you're a controlling person. I have already had enough of controlling people in my life, and I don't need anymore. And quite frankly you kind of creep me out with how you stalk me all the time. I am happy with Draco. I don't have time for outsiders."

With that I briskly walked away, leaving a stunned Edward Cullen there gaping at the spot I once stood in.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stood there in shock, staring at the spot Harry once occupied.

_So he does not like me because he love's Draco and I am too controlling and a stalker?_

Thinking back on when I and Bella were together, I realized something. I was much to controlling. I mean I banned her from seeing Jacob by bribing Alice to kidnap her when I was gone hunting. And then I made her fill out college forms. That was the same week we decided to break it off. I wondered if Bella and my family ever thought of me as controlling.

I growled some more when I thought about Harry and Draco together. _My _Harry.

Technically he was not mine yet, but how would I make him realize that we were destined for each other when he hated me with a burning passion?

Sighing, I slumped off to my next class, hoping to talk to Alice at lunch about my situation.

* * *

**Alice's POV, About 10 minutes before**

I gasped as a vision hit me, and I felt Jasper's arm weave around me protectively.

"_What do you want Cullen?" Harry spat at Edward with an icy glare, smiling in satisfaction when Edward winced before falling back into that annoying crooked smile of his._

"_Why do you hate me?"_

_Standing up, Harry pulled o something that zapped Edward with an electric shock, smirking when Edward recoiled a bit in fear. _

"_Why? I know what you want with me Cullen, and you'd better just give up all hope right now because I'm already in a relationship." you could see his eyes flare in jealousy, his lips turning upward into a snarl. Harry smirked._

"_Oh? And who would that be?"_

"_It's really none of your business Cullen!" Harry spat, glaring once more before turning around and walking away._

_Edward's cold hand wound itself around Harry's arm, stopping him from going any further. _

"_I'm not done talking yet. You never fully answered my question. I know that there must be another reason that you hate me so much besides the fact that you know what I want, no __**need**__ from you." Edward stated._

_Calling on that force again, Harry ripped his arm out of Edward's grip and I could see his face turn to shock for a second before he concealed it once more. Probably wondering how a 'human' could have the strength to get out of his grip._

"_You want to know my other reasons? Well I'll gladly tell you. From what I've seen, you're a controlling person. I have already have had enough of controlling people in my life, and I don't need anymore. And quite frankly, I am happy with Draco. I don't have time for outsiders."_

_With that I briskly walked away, leaving a stunned Edward standing there gaping at the spot Harry once stood in._

_Oh Edward…_

"Alice, what did you see my love?" Jasper questioned, and I turned to meet his curious and concerned gaze.

Smiling sadly, I just shook my head "I think there is more to the Black family than they let on."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Right as the bell rang, Harry stormed in to the classroom, seething, and his magic lashing around his body.

He sat down in his seat next to me. I turned to him and raised my eyebrow in question.

"Cullen." He whispered in anger.

Oh so that was the problem I thought angrily. Edward Cullen and his pixie sister had been stalking our family, more specifically _my _Harry since we came to Forks High.

We did our best to ignore them, but they were persistent.

"What did Cullen do now?" I whispered back in anger.

"Asked me why I hated him! Like he needed to know…"

"And did you tell him?"

"Oh I did! I told him exactly how I felt, that I am in love with _you, _not _him_. And that he is to controlling and creepy for my tastes."

I smirked. That's _my_ Harry.

"So do you think he got the message?"

"I hope so for his sake…"

I cringed, feeling a twinge of sympathy for Cullen if he did not learn from there little chat to back off.

Something told me things were about to change quite soon.

The shrill of the bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang. And Harry and I walked out startled that we had talked throughout the entire lesson, but hey like it were important.

Walking in to the lunch room, we instantly spotted our siblings sitting at a table near the back of the cafeteria. Briskly walking over, we sat down in silence.

"What's the matter with you guy's?" Ron said through a mouth full of food while Hermione scolded him for talking with his mouth full.

Harry picked his head off the table, glaring.

"Cullen." He spat in anger. Obviously he had not clamed down any in the last 40 minutes.

Their faces instantly turned to anger.

"Is he still bothering you Harry?"

"Yes! And I hope he got my message when I told him off today! Otherwise this may get ugly."

Over at the Cullen's table, Alice was rubbing soothing circles on Edward's back, hoping to be of some help.

"So let me get this straight, Harry outright told you that you were a stalker, creepy, and too controlling? And that is the reason why he hates you?" Questioned Jasper, while glancing over at the Black's.

"Those were his exact words."

"Well Eddie you got your work cut out for you on this one." Emmett snickered.

_THWACK_

Was the resounding echo that startled everyone in the cafeteria as they glanced over to see Emmett Cullen rubbing the back of his head.

"Geez Rose you didn't have to hit me so hard…"

"Well you should not have been making fun of Edward then when he is obviously hurt!" Rosalie growled at him, surprising her family at the unusual behavior. She usually would have just sneered at him said I told you so.

"Alice…is the future getting any better between us?" Asked Edward in a quiet, pained voice.

Alice flinched at seeing her brother so pained, and immediately began searching the future only to come up with nothing.

"Sorry Edward…I got nothing…"

Edward sighed sadly, his head drooping as Alice began rubbing circles on his back once more.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Sitting outside Harry's bedroom window, I sighed looking at the beautiful figure of Harrison Black, who lay sleeping in his bed. His raven locks splayed out on his pillow. I had been coming here since the first day he arrived at school. You could say it is a new hobby or obsession of mine.

This was the closest I could get to my mate without setting him off, and it pained me that I could not touch that creamy skin of his or run my hands in his luscious locks while I held him in my arms.

I had been waiting so long for my true mate to come, and now that they were hear I thought that I would never feel that lonely pang in my heart again whenever I saw the other's with their mates. But alas, it turned out to hurt me worse with them being here.

Harrison wanted nothing to do with me while I just wanted to hold him tight and never let him go.

I wanted to know everything about him. To be a part of his life, to comfort him. From what Jasper told me, the emotions flowing of the Blacks, especially my Harry, were filled with deep pain, anger, hurt, despair…all those emotions kids there age should not be experiencing.

_What is hurting you so Harry?_

I wanted so bad to take all of his pain away, to be something more to him than an object of hate.

"I promise you Harry, I will worm past your defenses!" I vowed before jumping off the tree branch and running with my vampire speed back home.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, especially since this chapter was nothing special. I just wanted to explain why Harry is so resistant to Edward. But don't worry; eventually this hate will form love. Because you know as they say, hate and love is practically the same thing.**

**And sorry to all of the Edward fans out there for the Edward bashing, but he is not my favorite character as I explained already. **

**Anyway tell me what you think and if you have some suggestions I'd be glad to consider them because I am running out of ideas right now.**

**And yes, i just had to sneek in some Draco/Harry because i just love that pairing as well! ^_^**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Interlude I

**Alright here is the run down of pairings again for Helena Alexandra who requested it, and for those who are confused about pairings because I did kind of just throw some of them in there like the Draco/Harry pairing when I said in one of the chapters Harry did not need anyone in that way.**

**Main Pairing: Edward/Harry**

**Others:**

**Minor: Draco/Harry**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna**

**Bella/Ginny**

**And thank you Helena Alexandra for reminding me of the disclaimer because I don't think I put it in the other chapters.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer as Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

There was just something about Harry that made me want to smother him with motherly love. It has always been a dream of mine to have a child, but that dream was taken away when I was turned into a vampire. I still wonder everyday what would have happened if I had never met that bastard Royce King II. If I never met him, I probably would still be human and have a child or children, but that would mean I would not be here before with Emmett, the man I love. And I would not have the best family a girl could ever ask for. But still…It would be nice to have a child…and Harry just seems like the kind of kid that needs a mother. I can just see it in the way he acts, he acts serious and grown up, but deep down I can see a kid who never knew what it was like to have a mother or even a father for that matter. I don't know how I knew, but I just felt that is the truth deep down. I usually don't give a second thought towards humans, but something about this one just made me want to mother him. I feel an intense need to act matronly towards him because something about him just reminds me of the kind of child I always dreamed of having. And for some reason…I want to be the mother he never had.

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

Harry seems like a cool guy. He seems to have this positive effect on my Rosalie. I have never seen her smile or act kind towards a human before like she does with Harry. Every time she looks at him, it looks as if she just wants to smother him in hugs and love. Even Jasper says her emotions towards him are that of a mother towards her child. I knew Rosalie always wanted a child, I just thought she wanted one that was not near the same age she appeared to be. I would have thought she would want one younger, one she could raise up to Harry's age and watch grow, but something about Harry made Rosalie want to mother him. I have to say, it is quite endearing and sweet to watch Rosalie fawn over the boy like a mother to her child. But then…if Rosalie does somehow get Harry to be like her child, would that mean I would be his father? If so, I would not mind. He seems like a cute kid, well technically not a kid but a teenager, but still…It would be nice to be a father. I smiled at the thought. But I do wonder how Edward would take it if he knew Rosalie wanted his mate as her child…good thing we did not tell him!

* * *

_Alice's POV_

SQUEE! Harry is so cute and is going to be my new best friend whether he likes it or not! It makes me sad that he is avoiding and hates us right now, but soon all that will change for the better. I know it will. Or at least I hope it will because my visions tend to change with decisions, so if Harry decides something that could stray him from our path…I don't know what we'll do, especially since he's Edwards mate. I really hope things don't come to that point. But I have great confidence that my vision won't be wrong. Oh I can't wait until it comes true! Edward has been waiting for over a hundred years for his true soul mate and now he's found him! He just has to get past some bumps in the road…mainly Harry himself. But once they are together and happy, it will all be great! The family with be complete! And I really can't wait to take him shopping, though he looks like he is doing good on his own, or that could be Luna's doing, but one day we will go shopping. I just hope that day comes soon.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

There is something about Harry and all of them for that matter, but mainly Harry, that reminds me of myself. All of them, especially Harry, have this feeling surrounding them of being war-hardened hero's like myself. Harry himself seemed to have more of that feeling than the others, and it makes me wonder why. I mean they seem like a bunch of normal humans so me, and way to young to be in a war, but then again I was young too when I went to war. Its horrifying to think that kids should have to be put through war, much less see it. So I wonder where these kids would pick up the feeling of war? I know it should not, but it made me smile at the thought of someone I could connect to and share my past and thoughts with other than my Alice. I never really told anyone everything abut me other than Alice, and even then I did not tell her everything, mainly points about my time in the war because I know she could not understand. But with Harry, I have a feeling if I told him of my time in war, he would understand what I am talking about since he most likely has felt the feelings of war before.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Hehe Edward's in love. I am just glad that he has found his one true soul mate, granted that at one time we thought we were each others one true soul mate, but now I see we aren't. It is better that we are friends, and I hope that Harry will make Edward happy because Edward has been waiting one hundred years or so for his one true soul mate, and now he has found them. The only problem is that Harry seems to hate him and the Cullen's, though more Edward than the others. I wonder why? It pains me to see Edward wince every time Harry and his 'sibling' Draco kiss and hug in public much to most of Forks high's disgust. I just want Edward to find happiness because I know it pained him when I turned out not to be his true soul mate. Edward was the first person I ever loved, though now I realize it was kind of a sisterly love because what I really like is girls…but still, it pained me that it hurt him, and I just hope Harry could give Edward a chance. I think once he gets past Edward's faults, he will find the strengths in Edward and in time will come to like him. We are all really hoping that Alice's vision will come true, Edward especially.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring update after such a long wait, but I really wanted to show people what the Cullen's and Bella think about Harry. I always thought that Rosalie would act motherly towards Harry in these crossovers because he seems like the kind of kid she would smother with motherly love because he never knew his mother. And I especially like the part with Emmett thinking he's going to be a father lol.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Enter: Jacob Black

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait on an update, but I have been lazy over the past year. Well, that and I have started college. I should have more updates up this month since I am off on break. Anyway, since it has been a while since I updated I will run down through the pairings again. Oh and be sure to check chapter three I think, because I updated it to say that Draco is the only one Harry needs in place of Harry does not need anyone in that way because I realized after a few people mentioned that it was confusing and that the Draco/Harry pairing was kind of thrown into the story. I have learned how to write a bit better since I started college, and I am going to go back through all of my stories and edit them better. However, I still need a Beta because I still kind of stink at Grammar.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long, boring, note. If you have any other suggestions for pairings, be sure to comment because it is not to late to add them in since I made nothing but the Edward/Harry and the canon pairings certain. Otherwise, Here are the pairings again:**

**Main: Edward/Harry**

**Some: Draco/Harry**

**Minor:**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Bella/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

Charlie had come to watch the game with my dad, bringing the best news I could ever hope for: Bella had finally broken up with the bloodsucker, Edward Cullen. Now I can be free to pursue her without his interference because Charlie did not know the whole reason that they split up, but from what he knew he said that they both agreed on it. That means that the bloodsucker will not stand in my way when I try to date her. Fate finally seemed to smile down upon me, but oh did I not know how wrong I was until I learned that the reason they broke up was because Bella and the bloodsucker came out of the closet. Just when I though my situation could not get any worse, I saw _him. _With his bleach blonde hair, muscled but lean body, and those beautiful gray eyes, the moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew what had happened; I had imprinted, and on a male no less, one that was taken. Suddenly it seemed as if my fate had come crashing down as fast as it had built up. Why is it always me? Am I doomed to be miserable and alone for the rest of my life?

It all started when I received the news about Bella and the bloodsuckers break up. I was so ecstatic, that the next day before school, I rushed over on my motorcycle to Forks High. I saw Bella and the bloodsuckers get out of the bloodsucker, Edward's silver Volvo. They were looking over at something across the parking lot until they caught a whiff of my scent. They all turned in unison, snarling and barring their teeth at me. However, that did not deter me as I walked right up to them and asked if I could speak to Bella alone. Bella agreed, and she had this look on her face as if she knew what I came here for. Although, she does know I have a crush on her and that her dad was at my house the other day, so most likely she does know what I came here for, and she did not look to happy about it. I frowned at that. _Why is she frowning at the prospect of me and her finally getting together?_

I looked back at her to see she was looking back towards something on the other side of the parking. What is it that has caught her interest so much? I looked over in the direction that she was looking to see her staring at some red-headed girl dressed in a tomboy, but slightly girly outfit. _Who is that? I have never seen her around here before, and why is Bella so interested in her?_

I turned back to Bella to see her staring at me impatiently.

"Listen Jacob, I already know what you have come to ask."

_Ahh…so I was right, she did know my reason for coming. Maybe that pixie vampire, Alice, saw my decision to come and told her, but something tells me she figured this out on her own._

"Well since you already know then, what do you say?"

"I am sorry Jacob, but my answer is still no."

I stared at her in disbelief. How is it that she still rejected me? She does not have to worry about the bloodsucker anymore, so why does she still not want to go out with me?

"W-what. Why!"

Bella looked at me sadly "Well…because their was more to the story than I told Charlie of why me and Edward broke up…"

I frowned "And that is?"

She wringer her hands nervously as she looked back at the bloodsuckers, who I knew were listening in on our conversation with their super hearing. The little pixie, Alice, nodded and smiled at her encouragingly while the bloodsucker, Edward, did the same. The one who always looks to be in constant pain, Jasper, appeared to be using his gift of controlling emotions to calm Bella's nerve's because she suddenly had a relaxed and peaceful look on her face.

"We broke up because we both finally admitted that what we felt for each other was just a brotherly and sisterly love…because…well…me and Edward finally came out of the closet…"

I believe my jaw dropped to the floor when she told me the news. I was not expecting that when she told me their was more to the story. No, I was expecting something like maybe they both agreed that it was too dangerous, a human and a vampire, to date, or something like Bella wanted to stay human and since Edward has always wanted her to stay human, happily agreed. I was not expecting for her to say that they both came out of the closest.

I snapped out of my daze when Bella waved her hand in front of my face. She was frowning, looking concerned as she asked me if I was alright with this.

"Of course I am Bella. I am disappointed, but that is because I have been waiting you and the bloodsucker to break up so we could date. I am not disappointed that you are a lesbian. I accept you not matter what."

Bella smiled through her tears as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back, but all I could feel was pain. I never had a chance with her to begin with, and now I feel hopeless. I guess I am doomed to spend eternity alone. Then, I thought back to when I first arrived and that girl that Bella had been staring at. It suddenly clicked in my mind that the reason she was staring so intently at her is because she has a crush on her. I grinned.

"So is this the reason I caught you staring at that red-haired girl over there." I said, pointing in her direction.

"Yes." she said with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"So you talk to her yet?"

Bella frowned "No…her family avoids me and the Cullen's, so I have not had a chance to talk to her yet."

I was curious "Why do they avoid you? I can see why they avoid the Cullen's, but you? You could not hurt a fly!"

Bella glared at me "Harsh but true, but that is not the reason they avoid us. Edward has found his mate in the little raven-haired guy, who is dating the tall blonde-haired guy, and he has told Edward that he does not like him and to stop stalking him…and the family seems protective of him, so they try and keep away from us as much as they can…"

I blinked before what she said finally sunk in, and I burst out laughing. Bella glared at me. "This is not funny Jake!"

I stifled my laughter as I looked over at the bloodsuckers to see Edward had an annoyed look on his face "Sorry, but you have to admit it is funny…"

"No, no it is not." she gave me a stern glare, hands on her hips in a disapproving manner.

"Fine, fine." I said as I stopped my laughter.

"Good."

"Well I guess I came here for nothing…I hope you and that girl work out."

"Her name is Ginny and she came here with her adopted family. The only one out of the group that she is related to is the on with red hair like hers. His name is Ron."

Looking over at the girl again, I noticed there was more people around her than before. They looked like a tightly knit group. I saw the red-haired guy Bella told me about. Next to him was a girl with bushy brown hair. They were holding hands, so I assumed they are a couple. The couple next to them, the girl had long bleach, almost white, blonde hair, and the guy with his arm around her had brown hair and chubby cheeks. Looking over at the couple next to them, I noticed a little raven haired guy with emerald green eyes. _He must be the one that is the bloodsucker, Edward's, mate._ He had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, and when I looked to see who it was, my breath stopped and my eyes widened. He had to be the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on, and I knew in that instant, that I had imprinted. I growled in jealously at the fact that he had his arm wrapped around the little raven-haired guy. He is _my_ mate, not _his_! I was about to go over there when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked over to see Bella's ex-boyfriend, aka the bloodsucker Edward, shaking his head. I looked around for Bella, and spotted her over by the other bloodsuckers. _He must of read my mind and saw that I imprinted. _And then another thought came to me. _He knows what I am going through right now because he is in the same situation with the little raven-haired guy._

"Yes we are in a similar situation Wolf."

I nodded "So how are you dealing with it?"

"I am not. I am trying to talk to him, but he ignores me. I have not made much progress."

Another idea hit me "How about we work together to split them up?"

Edward looked pained for a minute "I do not know. Harry seems happy with Draco, and I do not want to hurt him. If I try and split them up, he will hate me more than he does now."

I sighed. I had not though of the situation in that manner. I was only thinking of myself and what I wanted in the moment. I never considered how it would affect who I now knew to be Harry and Draco. Draco, what an exotic and lovely name, just like himself. This made me sigh again. Guess I will have to wait again, that or I may just end up alone for the rest of my life. Seems me and the bloodsucker had something in common after all.

Edward smiled sadly and I knew he had read my mind again.

"Fine, we will let them be for now I guess…"

"Yes, we will."

The bloodsucker walked back over to his family, and I stole one last glance at Draco, my imprinted, before swinging my leg over my bike and riding back to the reservation.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I had my arm wrapped around my Harry, and the rest of my family beside me as we walked towards the school. We felt the eyes of the Cullen's and Bella on us, however, I felt as if someone else was staring at me. My suspicions were correct as I turned to see Edward walking away from a hugely tall Indian looking guy. He was staring at me intently as I discreetly glanced at him. He did not notice my glance, and I smirked at that. _I still got it. But who is that guy and why is he staring at me? _I made a mental note to ask Bella later. She seemed the safest to approach out of the vampires little group because she was the only human. I know they drink from animals, but that does not mean they are immune to the pull of human blood. It makes me wonder how she survived hanging with them this long without being eaten.

I tightened my grip around Harry and followed my siblings into the school. Harry shot me a concerned look, but I shrugged it off, telling him I was fine and not to worry about me. But Harry being who he is, did not believe me so I told him I would tell him later, at home because I needed time to think myself about the situation.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Luna had an all-knowing grin on her face as she stifled a giggle. Neville shot her a concerned look.

"What are you laughing about love?"

Luna giggled again "Oh nothing, I just have a feeling that this new character will change everything."

Neville stared at her like she was crazy, which if you did not know her like her family did, you would have thought she was crazy since she is always talking about made-up, invisible creatures and such. Neville however just shrugged it off and asked:

"Will it be good or bad?"

Luna scoffed, as if the question was absurd but answered anyway "Silly, of course it will be good, otherwise I would not be laughing."

"True. Well, we will just have to see how this scene plays out."

"Yes, and since it involves Harry and Draco, I have a feeling it will become quite dramatic."

Neville grinned and laughed, tightening his arm around Luna as they walked into school.

"Your right about that."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Hardly ever."

"Exactly."

"Well let the show begin then."

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy update, but this was the only idea I had for right now. If any of you have suggestions for future chapter, I am willing to listen so just message me about it or send it in a review. **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


	8. Author's Note II

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating most of my stories in almost a year, but I have had either no time, inspiration, or certain issues got in the way of me updating. Right now I am currently revising and editing my stories, so do not get too excited if you see updates on my stories within the next few days. I promise once I am done with my revisions, I will create new chapters for my stories, especially the ones readers keep reviewing to me to update.**

**Also, after getting into Glee the past few months and reading stories where the Warblers watch videos of Kurt's and New Directions' old performances, I have really been wanting to write one of my own with the performances I have wanted to see the Warblers react too. **

**So be on the lookout for that soon (which I know I should be updating my ongoing stories before I start this one, I just cannot wait to write it since I have the inspiration for this story idea right now).**

**Thank you, and I hope your New Year's are going great! **


End file.
